MORE THAN THIS
by Hatsune Yuki
Summary: Seorang gadis nakal yang berubah sikapnya sejak bertemu dengan murid baru. Memiliki hoby dan kebiasaan yang sama membuat mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain. 3 bulan tidak bertemu,gadis itu dilanda rindu yang amat dalam. Ia pun pergi ke Mullingar untuk mencari sahabat barunya,namun dia tersesat. Mampukah dia menemukan sahabatnya? Akankah persahabatan mereka berubah jadi cinta?


**MORE THAN THIS**

 **Niall Horan's Love Story**

Cast: One Direction's Member,Cindy,Alyssa,dsb(ada dalam cerita)

Genre: Romantic , Adventure

ATTENTION: *...* (Keterangan) , **'...'** (Bicara dalam hati)

Happy Reading,Guys^^ Hope you like this Fanfic

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari Senin pertama di musim panas. Aku sangat suka musim panas dibanding musim salju,karena menurutku musim salju sangatlah dingin dan ya,namaku Cindy. Aku tinggal di London bersama orang tuaku. Aku mempunyai sahabat karib yang bernama Alyssa dan Louis. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil dan sekarang pun kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan dikelas yang sama. Di sekolah,kami terkenal sangat nakal. Sudah sering kali orang tua kami di panggil ke sekolah karena ulah kami.

*pukul 07.00 pagi*

"Cindy,bangun! Apa hari ini kamu tidak sekolah? Jangan sampai terlambat!"ucap mamaku yang berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Iya ma"kataku.

Sungguh,sejujurnya aku sangat bosan dengan yang namanya sekolah. Hanya saja bertemu dengan Louis dan Alyssa yang bisa membuatku semangat.

"Ini sarapanmu,setelah itu cepat berangkat naik taxi"ucap mama.

"Taxi? Kok taxi mah? Papa kemana? Apa mama nggak bisa nganter?"tanyaku

"Nggak. Mama nggak bisa nganter kamu hari ini,karena mama perlu ketemu teman-teman mama yang dari Jepang. Papa kamu sudah berangkat dari jam 5 tadi,dia sibuk"lanjut mama

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan aku langsung berangkat sekolah naik taxi-_-

Di sekolah,aku langsung disambut dua sahabatku,Alyssa dan Louis. Masih pagi, seragam mereka sudah acak-acakan. Aku sedikit tertawa melihat itu.

"Hei,Cindy. Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Kau tau tidak? Hari ini di kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru"ucap Alyssa.

"Waktunya kita untuk bully dia,benar kan?"Kata Louis disusul anggukan Alyssa.

"Murid baru? Siapa? Female or Male?"Tanyaku

"Male"ucap Louis dan Alyssa bersamaan.

Aku meninggalkan Louis dan Alyssa begitu saja lalu mengambil buku ku yang ada di loker. Saat akan kembali ke kelas,tiba-tiba...

*Bruukk* buku ku terjatuh karena ku rasa aku menabrak orang. Uh,sungguh aku sangat ceroboh.

"I'm sorry. Aku tidak sengaja"Ucap lelaki itu sambil membantuku membereskan buku yang jatuh.

"No problem. Who are you? Are you new student?"tanyaku

"Yes. My name is Niall Horan. How about you?"Tanya Niall.

Ku akui,Niall sangat tampan. Dengan rambut blonde dan mata birunya,dia mampu membuat banyak wanita terpesona termasuk aku.

"Hello? Are you okay?"Ucap Niall membubarkan lamunanku.

"Um,i'm sorry. My name is Cindy. Nice to meet you"Kataku lalu pergi.

*Di kelas*

Aku masih tidak menyangka,Niall adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah kutemui.

"Attention please! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Niall. Silahkan masuk Niall,perkenalkan dirimu"Kata

"Good Morning. My name is Niall Horan. I'm from Irland. My parents are Mr. Bobby Horan and . Nice to meet you"kata Niall

"Okay,Niall. Kamu boleh duduk disebelah Louis"Ucap .

Selama pelajaran,aku selalu memperhatikan Niall. Entah apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Ku rasa aku mulai tertarik pada Niall.

"Ekhem,lagi ngelihat siapa tuh"bisik Alyssa.

"Eh,tidak. Aku tidak melihat siapapun"kataku dan langsung memperhatikan pelajaran agar Alyssa tidak curiga.

*ISTIRAHAT*

"Cin,ke kantin yuk?"Ajak Alyssa dan Louis.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kalian duluan saja"Ucapku

"Ada apa denganmu,Cin? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Biasanya kau seperti kami. Tapi sekarang kau terlihat lebih pendiam dan tidak nakal lagi. Ada apa?" Tanya Alyssa.

"Aku pikir selama ini aku sudah menyusahkan orang tua ku. Jadi,aku berniat untuk mengubah diriku"kataku.

"Kau ingin merubah diri karena orang tua mu atau karena anak itu hah?"Tanya Louis menunjuk Niall

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku berubah seperti ini. **'Mungkin benar,aku seperti ini semenjak bertemu Niall tadi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Niall,dia terlihat baik dan pendiam. Tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang pada Louis,dia pasti akan mem-bully Niall**.'

"Hey,jawab dong!"kata Alyssa

"Karena orang tua ku! Tidak mungkin karena anak itu,aku juga baru mengenalnya. Kalian jangan menyalahkan anak itu. Niall tidak tau apapun,jadi jangan libatkan dia!"kataku

Aku sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata Louis yang menyalahkan Niall tadi. Aku pun keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Sungguh, se- belumnya aku sangat membenci perpustakaan,buku,dan pelajaran.

Saat aku di perpustakaan,aku melihat Niall yang sedang membaca buku. Menurutku,dia adalah anak yang rajin dan pintar. Anak seperti inilah yang biasa nya ku jadikan bahan bully-an. Tapi tidak untuk Niall.

"Hey,kau sedang membaca apa?"Tanyaku pada Niall.

"Oh hey. Aku sedang membaca biografi. How about you?"tanya Niall

"Art. Hehe. Kamu dari Irlandia? Lalu,disini tinggal dimana?"tanyaku

"Aku tinggal di apartement. Setiap Sabtu aku akan pulang ke Mullingar. Karena keluargaku tinggal disana. Jadi aku sendiri di London"Ucapnya

Niall memang anak yang baik. Cara berbicaranya pun sopan,membuatku makin terpesona dan tertarik dengannya.

*Tiba-tiba Louis dan Alyssa datang*

"Hei Niall,belikan kami kue di kantin!"kata Louis

"Lou! Apa-apaan sih kamu nyuruh Niall gitu,sini biar kubelikan saja!"Sahutku

"Cie,yang mulai ngebelain. Suka ya?"Goda Alyssa padaku.

"Apaan sih! Kalian tuh berubah dong! Niall gak salah apa-apa sama kalian,kenapa kalian nyuruh dia kayak gini?"kataku

Niall terlihat bingung saat aku,Lou,dan Alyssa bertengkar.

"Sudah,biar kubelikan saja tidak apa-apa"sahut Niall

"Gak usah,mending kita pergi dari sini aja"Ucapku langsung pergi menarik Niall.

Aku mengajak Niall kembali ke kelas agar dia tidak kena suruhan Louis dan Alyssa. Aku tidak tau ada apa denganku,aku sampai marah pada Louis dan Alyssa,padahal dulu aku sering melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Niall.

"Hei,Cindy. Thankyou"kata Niall

"Eh,iya sama-sama. Niall,kamu suka Harry Potter ya?"Tanyaku

"Iya,aku punya banyak koleksi buku dan filmnya. Kamu juga suka?"

"Sangat suka. Tapi aku hanya punya sedikit koleksi film dan tidak punya buku nya hehe. Boleh aku meminjam punyamu?"

"Of Course. Kau boleh ke apartementku kapanpun"Kata Niall

"Oh ya? Seriously? Thankyou so much,Niall"kataku

*bel masuk jam pelajaran terakhir*

Saat pelajaran terakhir,aku sangat memperhatikan pelajaran. Berbeda dengan pelajaran pertama tadi. Aku tidak tau kenapa,hari ini banyak perubahan yang terjadi padaku. Semenjak ada Niall,aku berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Okay,students. Sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini,see you next time"ucap disusul dengan bunyi bel pulang.

Aku menunggu jemputan di dekat gerbang sekolah. Namun,tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. OhGod! Aku naik taxi tadi. Tidak mungkin papa atau mama akan menjemputku.

' **Lalu bagaimana ini? Sudah sore dan sekolah sudah sepi. Tidak ada taxi yang lewat disekitar sini'**

*Niall datang*

"Hai Cindy. Belum dijemput? Ingin pulang bersamaku?"kata Niall menawariku.

Aku sedikit ragu dan bingung. Kalau aku pulang dengan Niall,bagaimana nanti kalau papa atau mama menjemput.

"Hm,memangnya boleh?"tanyaku

"Of Course. Naiklah"kata Niall

Karena tidak ingin menunggu lama,akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Niall. Akupun memasukki mobil Niall,dan duduk disebelahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Thankyou,Niall"kataku

"No problem. Bagaimana kalau ke apartement ku dulu? Kita bisa menonton film Harry Potter dan kau bisa meminjam bukuku"kata Niall.

"Ide bagus! Iya tidak apa-apa"kataku.

Aku dan Niall menuju apartement. Namun sebelum itu,kami menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama di restaurant dekat apartement.


End file.
